1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to conduct recording on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, a jam of a recording medium such as paper sometimes occurs when the recording medium is being conveyed between an ink-jet head for ejecting ink on the recording medium and a conveyor mechanism for conveying the recording medium.
In the light of the above, there is disclosed an apparatus in which the conveyor mechanism is configured to be moved away from the ink-jet head when the jam of the recording medium occurs, thereby ensuring a user easy removal of the jammed recording medium.